


【哈德】【HD】The day that demons go away （1-14）（全）

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Cock Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Summary: 傲罗哈x情色作家德Warning：NC17.Lof：猫面全文31393字（WPS统计）。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

战后马尔福没有去圣芒戈，也没有去魔法界的别的什么地方任职，而是找了个地方关起门来，用他的羽毛笔奋笔疾书——他成了一名作者。  
再后来的两年里他迅速成为一个畅销书作家，因为他写的小说文笔暴虐但是情节异常生动与细腻，给人极致的感官享受，他被誉为“魔法界有史以来最伟大的情色作家”。  
是的，马尔福是以写情色而闻名的作者，不过他本人的生活极为寡淡，衣柜里都是清一色的黑色名贵西装，连暗纹都没有的那种，穿上的时候一直扣到颈部最后一颗按钮，仿佛这样就能锁住一个人的爱欲。  
马尔福现在居住在伦敦市区一栋高级公寓的顶层，此处虽然是麻瓜地界，但是公寓里使用了空间魔法，加上公寓物管属于家养小精灵集团，所以私密度极高，十个食死徒也未必能闯入进来。  
马尔福每天的生活很规律，都遵循着一个流程。天还没亮，他就吃完小精灵管家送来的早餐，幻影移形到卢修斯和纳茜莎的墓地静静站一会儿，然后散散步，摘几朵野花放在父母的魔法遗照上，再回来开始一天的写作。双数月份里的第二个星期二，则是他和编辑纳威.隆巴顿固定见面的日子，讨论手头完成的稿件和下一步写作方向。  
要是放在一年级，有人预言他马尔福有一天会成为一个擅长描写情色的作家，而他的编辑居然是格兰芬多的糊涂蛋隆巴顿，他一定会用最尖刻的语言甩给预言者，有必要的话用魔杖决斗一场也说不定。但是现在20岁的他已经相当成熟，至少他这样认为。  
他和隆巴顿相处只需要戴上面具，讨论他笔下的主角下一个猎艳对象。公事公办，谁也不会多说一句自己的私人感情。  
可是今天有点不一样。  
他和隆巴顿因为主角的一个特点争论了很久，确定不了接下来主角应该是遵循直觉，还是谨守理智。  
“听着，隆巴顿，如果我写作是为了遵守道德，那我不如去写《梅林给年幼巫师及其家长的108个忠告》好了。”  
“你说得没错，德拉科。规则是用来打破的，可是这里的情节推动还不到位。你看，主角是个极爱父母的人，他在这个时候还不得不要听从父母的意愿。”  
马尔福知道隆巴顿是对的。他笔下的主角现在还是一个少年，在危险的爱欲与严厉的原生家庭压力下走着高空绳索，下面是熊熊焚烧的烈火。  
“他会遇到一些事，一些灼烧他灵魂的事，这才会让他之后的选择合情合理。”隆巴顿小声地说。  
“去你的，隆巴顿，我有时怀疑你不是直男。”马尔福发出一句虚弱的叹息，代表了赞同。但是说完之后他就后悔了。  
这样说太私人了，已经超出了工作的范畴。  
“嘿，讨论作品和性取向没关系。”隆巴顿抗议道，然后他轻松地接着说：“我也怀疑，不过我喜欢的那个人恰好是女性。”  
马尔福知道是谁，是《唱唱反调》的主编卢娜。不过他才不care呢，他又不是格兰芬多，没有过剩的情感来关心乱七八糟的事。  
“那你呢，德拉科？你的那个人……”  
操，开始了。  
格兰芬多式的关心真他妈烦。就像一条饿犬，你只要给他嗅到你身上有一丁点肉香味，它就要围着你打转。马尔福尖刻地想。  
“说回工作，隆巴顿。”马尔福抚平自己皱起来的眉头，强迫自己的烦躁消失。  
“我们最近有一次同学聚会，同级的同学都来齐了，包括斯莱特林的。”隆巴顿没有停止，这家伙一旦想要开始些什么就会锲而不舍地进行下去。“你没有去，大家都很想念你……”  
“不可能。”马尔福冷冷地说。  
“好吧，不是全部，大部分都是斯莱特林的。”隆巴顿说，眼光瞟着远处。“咳，还有一个人，找你找得很……痛苦，我却不能透露一个字……”  
“你当然不能。”马尔福无情地说道，“如果没有别的事，我要去看我的父母了。”  
说完也不等隆巴顿回答，就幻影移形离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

从墓园回到公寓后，马尔福的情绪还是很低落。卢修斯和纳西莎被马尔福庄园里残余的食死徒折磨至死，那个惨状日日夜夜都萦绕在他的心头。同时让他灵魂颤栗的还有他们的遗言：

“不要再靠近哈利波特。”

马尔福把头埋进手里低声啜泣着。他好久没有好好地哭一场了，虽然一个人住的好处就是他不需要掩饰自己的脆弱，但是他早已流干了眼泪。  
不对，现在他不是一个人。屋子里有别的人。  
那个人默默地站在窗边黑暗的角落里，他身上隐隐流动的强大魔力让马尔福的汗毛根根竖立，自己真是太大意了，难道残余的食死徒已经找了上来？这栋公寓的魔法保护措施那么强大，只有马尔福本人能幻影移形出入这里，到底是谁找上门来了？  
马尔福悄悄握住了自己的魔杖……  
“除你武器！”  
红色的光束朝那个人激射过去，却好像打进了一个棉花堆，噼啪一下就消失了。马尔福既没听见念咒的声音，也没看见挥动的魔杖，更没有瞧见对方的魔法光茫。  
是无杖魔法和无声咒语，对方的魔法太强大了。马尔福绝望地想。正在他计划着如何逃跑时，那个人说话了。  
“呃抱歉吓到你了，”听起来像是带着明显歉意的熟悉嗓音击打着马尔福的心脏，“是我，德拉科。”  
是哈利波特。  
是哈利该死的波特。

哈利踏入了房间里光明的地方，黑暗中描摹他脸部棱角的阴影慢慢淡去，眉目渐渐柔和。他穿着一袭修身的傲罗制服，身形比起十八岁的时候更加修长挺拔。头发剪得极短，除了头顶的部分稍长之外，后脑到耳朵以上一大片的头发只有半寸长，是那种莫西干发型。他露出了额头的闪电伤疤，这让他的脸更有魅力。与他发型一样坦率的还有他的眼神。那是可以穿越隽永时光的凝视，多看一眼都让德拉科觉得灵魂要被烙铁洞穿。  
马尔福一直恨他像太阳一样滚烫。这让他觉得自己更像是野岛上的孤魂。

“What brings you here,Potter.”马尔福说着和七年级那次一样的话，但是语气寒冷彻骨。  
他也不想问波特怎么进来的。哈利.break the rules.波特，和他做了七年同学，没看他守过什么校规，社会规范和基本素养更是不要提。闯进死对头的家里这件事真是太他妈正常不过了。马尔福尖酸刻薄地想着，抚了抚自己的太阳穴，那里因为愤怒而跳动着。  
“我拒绝出席隆巴顿的葬礼，如果是他给了你我的地址，因为破坏了牢不可破咒而死的话。”马尔福冷冷地说。  
哈利一直默默地凝望着他，注意到他根本没有看自己的眼睛。  
“Look at me，Draco. ”  
黑西装的男子深呼吸了一下，轻轻转动自己修长的颈项，银灰色的眼神像是自带消音咒一样，穿过喧嚣的万物击中了哈利波特。  
哈利不知道的是，对面的男子也有几乎相同的感受。  
疤头是美杜莎。这是马尔福感到自己血液凝固前的唯一念头。


	3. Chapter 3

五年级的时候，马尔福看到了哈利波特和秋张在接吻。傍晚两人在学校无人的空地上遇见后马尔福二话不说就开始甩恶咒，两人用魔杖斗了一会儿，然后开始近身肉搏。哈利和马尔福做了四年多的死对头，从来没有看过对方这样子。马尔福完全失去了控制，一边和哈利扭打一边咒骂，期间还提到了秋张。最后哈利骑坐在他的腹部和手臂，一手捏着他咽喉，一手压着他的胸膛，两人都喘着粗气，一时间谁都说不出话来。马尔福发现哈利的力气大得惊人，挣扎了几下脱不了身，嘶哑着嗓子说：  
“放开我，波特。”  
哈利看了他一会儿，说：“你喜欢秋张？”  
马尔福眉头扭曲，对哈利翻了一个白眼，没有理会他。  
“那你是……”  
黑发的少年观察着对方的表情，慢慢地靠近过去。  
马尔福在碧绿的瞳孔里看到他金发的反光，好像一根被慢慢点亮的蜡烛，跳动着的烛火越来越大。  
刚刚平静下来的心脏似乎有了自己的思想，拼命想夺路而逃，激烈的节拍传递到身上少年的掌心里。  
“……为了我？”  
某人的死对头一下子呆住了，昔日曾露出凶狠表情的脸上此刻变幻出种种天气，且全部都可以堪称为可爱。  
“别自作多情，我还做过波特臭大粪的徽章呢。”  
被压着的少年一如即往地说着可恶的话，可是却一点都不让人讨厌了，低沉轻柔的嗓音听起来更像是情人的呢喃。  
哈利轻轻地吻上了他，像是某种安慰。  
那之后什么也没有改变，但是又好像改变了一切。  
哈利还是和秋张约会，偶尔抬头看见马尔福在远处紧盯着他，哈利会露出一个带着歉意的眼神。哈利自己也不知道为什么要感到抱歉，当时身边围绕着重重黑夜和迷雾，十五六岁的少年难以洞察一切。可是从此梦里多了一个金发少年。  
而马尔福，受不了自己日日夜夜地想着哈利波特，受不了自己只能用最原始的方式疏解欲望，于是他开始写作，痛恨的情感在笔下化为痛吻和柔软，狂乱和细腻。他写着他会怎样地爱他，恨他，追逐他到世界之巅，与他一次次地缠绵。

六年级的时候，两人的死对头模式从小打小闹上升到真正意义上的——有必要的时候就得兵刃相见的那种。但大部分时候是哈利在追赶，马尔福在躲藏。最终他还是伤了他，半死的那种。斯内普念了许多次反咒才把他自创咒语的伤害压下去，但马尔福还是需要躺着疗伤。  
晚上哈利披着隐形斗篷来到医疗翼。他说服自己来使用当时在混血王子笔记本上抄到的一道咒语，类似于摄神取念咒与麻瓜催眠术的结合。这道咒语的好处是不用在对方清醒的时候施展，可以在一定程度上避开大脑封闭术，坏处是没有摄神取念咒看到的东西清晰。他需要知道马尔福到底在搞什么鬼，他跟踪了对方大半个学期，很多关键的事情仍然毫无头绪。  
然而计划赶不上变化。都怪当晚的月色忽明忽暗，熟睡的德拉科看起来和白天太不一样了，哈利在床边徘徊了好久，不忍心打破这份静谧。直到有人掀开了他的隐形斗篷——  
“你吵醒我睡觉了，疤头。来看我死了没吗，是不是很失望？”语气没有了以前的嚣张，而是颤悠悠的。  
哈利不知为何听了心里也跟着颤悠悠的，“抱歉，马尔福……”  
遮蔽月亮的云层此时又散开了。月光从窗户倾泻下来，为马尔福的轮廓雕琢出一圈银光。他的大半身子都笼罩在阴影里，只有他的银灰色的眼眸在闪着光，使得他身处的那片黑暗都不那么单调了——不，甚至可以说是夺人心魄。  
又是格兰芬多先动的手。  
哈利倾身吻了下来。  
两人吻得一塌糊涂，从床上差点滚到了地上，唾液和黏液沾得满身都是。两只雏儿瞪着第二次再次升起的欲望不知道往哪里放，最后还是马尔福懂得多点，毕竟他读得书多。哈利进去的时候甚至都没有给人家扩张，痛得马尔福抓起魔杖要给他下咒……最后两人手忙脚乱地完成了第一次，歇完两个小时又想再来……  
哈利事后想起他们的初夜，仍然会面露微笑。他又遗憾地想如果当时用了那个咒语，他会不会早点懂得对方的心。  
他们说不上这到底是什么关系。白天他们是敌人，有时晚上又滚到了一起，混乱又甜蜜。他们在黑暗的角落里细嗅着对方的颈项，摩擦着彼此的身体，两颗被现实压得透不过气的心靠在一起取暖。  
他以为两人只是像逆风飞行的海鸟一样，飞得太累了就依偎在一起，风浪稍歇还是要各奔前路的。总之一个没有问，另一个也没有说。


	4. Chapter 4

十五岁后他的时光长河是一道急流，他在其中载浮载沉，时快时险，而他只能堪堪应付，连喘息的机会也不多。后来一切潮水退却，搁浅在心灵河床上的永恒，才露出了它的一小块端倪。  
一开始是同学聚会。他们这届学生共同经历了生死，凝聚力特别强。一周一小聚，一月一大聚。毕业一年多以后，很多斯莱特林的同学应付好威森加摩对家里人的诉讼之后也慢慢加入进来，因为他们都懂得审时度势，需要团结新的力量。虽然之前和三大学院不合，但是好歹还有着同窗的情谊，这让他们也很快融入了。哈利发现自己每次都有意无意地寻找着一个身影，但从来没有一次成功。  
斯莱特林的同学们都默契地对马尔福的行踪缄默不语。  
哈利只能零星从其他学院的人那里听到一些消息。  
马尔福父母死了。  
马尔福庄园封存了。  
马尔福不知所踪了。  
……  
他和马尔福的关系止于食死徒入侵霍格沃茨，其后鲜有见面。他对马尔福的最后印象是他和妈妈一起离开的仓皇背影。他的父母死后，马尔福由于当年成为食死徒时未成年，他甚至都不用出庭就被威森加摩法庭认定无罪。没人再在公众场合见过他，就连霍格沃茨后来补办的毕业典礼他也没有参加。  
再后来是在执行傲罗任务时，他一个人闯进了黑魔王以前留下的魔法阵。这是黑魔王生前下的最后一步棋，进入这个魔法阵的巫师难以侥幸逃出来。他只能引发了自身的魔力暴动，把法阵摧毁，但也把自己伤了个够呛。他全身都是伤口，差点在脸上又留了疤。用来爆发自己魔力的双手更是布满了伤痕。他在圣芒戈那里躺了整整26天没有醒过来。  
在漫长的昏睡里，他感觉到有什么东西把他追赶到了生命的尽头，又有什么东西把他带回了生命的起点。  
漫天大雪中，他骑着巴克比克翱翔在白色的天空，下面是他梦牵魂绕的霍格沃茨，白茫茫的一片。他远远就看见一个少年在天文台那里倚栏张望。他的金发被狂风吹得飞扬，肩上沾满了未化的冰雪，也不知在那里等待了多久。  
啊，那是他们结束一切的地方。他在梦里悲伤地想。他不知道他原来有那么难过，难过得几乎在梦里流下泪来。  
金发少年抬起头，拼命地向他挥手，他也拼命地想把巴克比克驱赶过去。鹰头马身有翼兽飞低了一次又一次，他都朝他努力地伸着手，金发少年也探身出了天文台。每一次当他以为能够握住对方的手的时候，他们都抓了个空，错过了一次又一次。直到最后梦里的少年纵身跌下了高台。他也没有一秒犹豫地，从巴克比克那里跟随他跳了下去。  
……  
在高空坠落的强烈感觉里，他惊醒了过来。

他努力适应着眼前的光线，直到他最后对焦到了罗恩的脸。  
“Hey，buddy，你醒了真是太好了。”罗恩开心得快要哭出来的样子，哈利心里也暖暖的。  
“赫敏刚刚出去了，很快就回来。你……”哈利注意到老友的样子从欢喜转为窘迫，想说什么却欲言又止，一张脸红到了耳根。  
哈利疑惑着，突然感觉到自己腿间一片冰凉，他瞬间就明白了，尴尬到希望有黑魔法再次袭击自己。  
“这很正常……buddy，就是……”善良的韦斯莱舌头打着结安慰自己的好朋友，“就是……”，  
“你刚才喊了‘马尔福’……哦不，准确来说……”  
“你喊了‘德拉科’……”  
哈利呆住了。  
罗恩担心地说：“哈利，你该谈个朋友了，或者出去鬼混一下也好。别跟赫敏讲我说过这话啊……”  
“……”  
罗恩：“你看，连金妮都订婚了，你也该move on了……”  
热心的韦斯莱不知道，金妮才不是那个理由。  
他突然意识到，他可能再也见不到德拉科了。  
两年前那个远远一瞥也许就是一辈子。  
说真的，大家都不是学生了，都不在霍格沃茨了，即无名也无份，要是一个执意要离开的话，他们凭什么再见上面？  
可是他从来没想过他有一天会不在那里啊。不在那里说些不咸不淡的浑话，露着或真或假的微笑，掩藏自己似有若无的真心。  
意识到这点后，他的冷汗出了一身又一身，心也像在高空中坠下那样找不到降落的地方。


	5. Chapter 5

每个月的第一个周五是他们同学大聚会的日子，这个时候几乎所有的人都会出现。但是今天罗恩和赫敏有事没来，哈利自己一个人早早来到了酒吧，在角落里边喝边想。傲罗司，没有失踪巫师报告，马尔福家的档案也被封存，他找关系看了下，里面对德拉科的记录只有短短一句话：前食死徒，虽然免责，但傲罗司与魔法部商议永不录用。Damn，那些顽固不化的人。而在魔法部，他只查到那里开给德拉科的一张巨额收据，但是他一直没有去取。哈利说服自己那是某种形式上的掩口费，否则该死的德拉科好像是凭空地蒸发了一样。  
同学们都陆续地来了，哈利已经喝得有点微醺，但心里还是飞快地盘算着每一个人的数据，想着他们和德拉科的能关联上的每一个可能性。几乎是零。哈利苦笑着想。直到他看见：  
潘西.帕金森。  
哈利激动地一下子站了起来。  
和德拉科曾经关系紧密的斯莱特林同学他也接触过，除了潘西，她鲜少出席同学聚会，不，是没有出席过。她穿着一身暗紫色的巫师袍，用帽子盖着头，只露出她美丽的下半张脸，很低调地走到了另一个角落桌子旁，那里坐着纳威.隆巴顿。  
纳威？哈利想了一下，他闲聊的时候曾经向纳威分析过德拉科可能会去哪里，但是老实的斩蛇王子脸色苍白，一问三不知地摇头，哈利当时觉得怪没趣的。难道德拉科比纳吉尼还要可怕？  
“潘西，晚上好。”纳威和潘西轻松地打着招呼，把手里的书递给她。  
“纳威，为什么选这里把样书给我？”潘西接过书，脸上有些寒意。  
“潘西，偶尔出来放松一下吧。”纳威依旧温和地说。  
潘西和布雷斯分手后，独自打理着帕金森和马尔福转手给她的那些产业，每天忙得脚不着地。  
“我不知道有那么多同学在……唉，算了。”  
“晚上好，两位。”  
潘西话还没说完，哈利就热情地打着招呼跑过来，很熟稔地坐下，甚至比潘西还快了0.01秒。  
潘西目瞪口呆，没想到救世主的行动力真是快得惊人。  
她刚想赶人走，哈利再次出手：  
“龙舌兰。”他朝吧台的小精灵打个响指，用飞来咒唤来龙舌兰和酒杯，干净利索地倒了三杯。  
好吧，这下不坐着聊一下也不行了。  
“好久不见了，潘西。”哈利碰了碰她眼前的酒杯，把自己的一饮而尽。  
潘西轻轻地掂起酒杯，小小地抿了一口。  
“你还和其他的斯莱特林同学有联系吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那德拉科呢？”  
“没有。”  
“那……”  
“傲罗队长，我想我不是你的犯人。”  
“好吧，对不起。”哈利微弱地说道。  
他在思考怎么才能和面前这个人建立联系，他和她之前根本毫无交集。他的目光基本上全部时候都只在一个斯莱特林学生身上。  
纳威轻咳一声。  
“你们两位先聊一下，我去一下洗手间。对了潘西亲爱的，那本样书看完记得尽快给意见我。”  
哈利这时留意到潘西手上拿着的书。  
“！”潘西瞪了纳威一眼，她发誓这个格兰芬多绝对是故意的。  
像是收到了某种狮院人才能明白的信号，这时哈利极其夸张地说，“哇，你们一起合作出书吗？”  
“对，是潘西掌管的出版社出的书，就是我跟你说过我做编辑的那里。”  
“哦，may I have a look，please？”哈利恳切地说。  
都please了我还能怎样？潘西此时痛恨自己从小受到的淑女教育，只好把白眼翻到后脑勺地递上了书。  
“《两小无猜》？是写什么的呢？”  
对面的两个人愣住，哈利也观察到他们古怪的表情。  
潘西看着哈利波特，慢慢冷笑着说：  
“是写一个绝望的爱情故事。”  
“绝望？”哈利困惑地看着这个温暖的题目，又看了下作者，是Lafs。哈利对书本的了解程度仅仅来自于赫敏.格兰杰，通常都是后者不停地给他灌输一些冷知识，以及噼里啪啦地推荐一些作者和书单，但是哈利都不甚了了。不过以他的认知程度，这个名字有点奇怪。  
“Lafs，是谁？”  
潘西毫无表情。她一字一句地说道：“哦，如果你感兴趣的话，可以带回家看一下。”  
哈利看了一下纳威，纳威看了潘西一眼，然后他朝哈利点点头。


	6. Chapter 6

《两小无猜》说的是两个孩童在一个充满魔法的森林里相遇，他们在最高的那棵树下面起誓要永远在一起。谁知这棵树是一个黑魔法的产物，他们立下的誓言变成了一个恶咒。之后他们各自学习黑魔法和白魔法，在决斗的时候再次相遇。黑魔法的少年打败了白魔法的，后者奄奄一息，但是前者再也下不去手。他抱着他回到了那片森林，寻找解咒的办法。在疗伤和寻找的过程中，两颗滚烫的心靠在了一起，虽然恶咒制造了这样那样的阻力，他们还是深爱着对方。  
最后黑魔法的孩子窥探到了解咒的方法——只要在树下献出自己的生命。  
可是那样有什么意义呢？  
“有意义，因为爱会永远存在。”  
清晨，黑魔法少年吻别了熟睡中的白魔法的少年，独自走到树下迎接死亡。  
树根快要把少年带进土里，他也已经闭上了眼睛。白魔法的少年赶来，请求树也把自己的生命带走。  
“只要两个人立过誓的人同时献上生命，他们才会永远在一起。”  
魔树消失了，两个少年紧紧拥抱在一起，再也没有东西能把他们分开。  
……  
整本书的文风温柔细腻，仿佛就是一个对人倾诉心事的孩童。而且内容其实并不绝望，笔力更像是热情的熔浆，所描绘的东西都带着一股暖意，两个主角的相通的心意更是像阳光一样使人融化。看到结局他们美好地生活在一起了，哈利感动得眼眶都湿润了。这和潘西说的绝望爱情简直南辕北辙，哈利觉得非常困惑，除非……  
除非……  
除非作者是怀着绝望的心情写着这一切。  
哈利惊得跳起来，并且从头凉到了脚。他好像猜到了什么。  
如果是真的，那真是来自地狱最深处的呼救。  
他直奔丽痕书店疯狂地买了Lafs所有的书。加上《两小无猜》，足足十七本。哈利用了一个月的时间全部读完。  
《零的故事》（*1）：一个巫师被施了一忘皆空咒，他变成了一个零记忆的人，而且也变得满身带刺，伤害前来帮助他的爱人。里面那些冷嘲热讽哈利看着觉得相当眼熟。最后他们俩从零开始，重新相爱。  
《蛇的情人》：整本书充满了大胆露骨的描写，哈利看了脸红不已，耳根都要烧起来了。  
《金色飞贼》：说的是两个魁地奇职业球队追球手秘密相恋的故事。他们白天在赛场互相竞争，夜晚则在其他方面继续角逐。这是哈利最喜欢的一本，也是作者写得最不节制的一本。整本书充满了只有哈利和那个人知道的在一起追逐金色飞贼时的小细节。  
……  
每本书都是happy ending。  
看书的时候他也把自己脑海里的青春期片段拿出来重新擦亮，他发现了里面有许许多多闪闪发光的地方，他从来也未曾留意。  
如果作者是他想的那个人……他从来不知道他会有这样细腻的心思。他开始思考他当年是不是像书里写的那样，对他在摩金夫人长袍店一见钟情，曾经默默在格兰芬多的塔楼下徘徊，曾经为了看他一眼不止一次去爬上那棵高高的树，曾经想写给他的千纸鹤改了又改，最后只潦草地画了一幅画，把另外一只写着“我喜欢你”的千纸鹤永远地锁在了抽屉里。  
他觉得自己真的像是德拉科多年前说的一样，是个巨怪脑袋。他们曾用血与肉给彼此温存，他却从来没有了解过那背后的意义。没有了解过另外一个人的那颗心。  
还有，哈利注意到这些书的编辑全是——纳威.隆巴顿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*1）麻瓜世界里有一本《O的故事》。注意是字母O。


	7. Chapter 7

哈利把书都读完，刚好又是一个月的第一个周五。他匆匆走进酒吧，着急地张望。  
“找纳威吗？”  
在角落，潘西的声音响起，哈利看见她慢慢显现了出来。是幻身咒。  
“不用找了，他一个字都不能透露。”  
这个蛇院女生点燃了一根烟，饶有兴味地看着哈利，她注意到他脸色惨白。  
“他们立下了牢不可破咒，而见证人（bonder）是我。  
“那恳请你告诉我，这个Lafs到底是谁？哈利有气无力地问。  
“看你的表情，你应该是看过他的所有书了。我想你也应该猜到了。”  
“……你就给我一个明确答案吧。求求你了。”  
潘西也很淡定，观察着哈利的表情，觉得他的确是真的急切，才说：

“oh，come on，你认识的人里面除了德拉科.马尔福还有哪个幼稚鬼会起这样的名字？

Lafs，就是L-A-F-S，

Love at first sight.”  
……  
……  
……

“Wow.”斯莱特林女王一边叹息一边满意地欣赏着哈利的表情，感觉替老友报了多年的仇。  
不过想起德拉科，她又高兴不起来了。  
“喂，我说，你去看他吧。”  
“怎么看？我找了所有的地方，问了所有人，动用了在魔法部和傲罗司的所有关系，都查不到他在哪里。我都怀疑他彻底消失了，这些都是他的遗作。”哈利挫败地扶着头，有气无力地说道。  
“你真的问了所有人吗？”  
哈利抬起头，对上了潘西的眼睛，他们两人同时抬起眉毛——  
“Damn it！我应该早点想到你可以帮我找到他的。”  
“呵呵，如果你只是来随便问问，我是不会帮你的。毕竟他可能会杀了我，又或者和我绝交，我觉得前者的可能性大一点。可是你刚才露出了那样的表情……”  
潘西似乎在回味着，深吸了一口烟。  
哈利：“……”  
潘西继续缓缓地说：  
“德拉科最看重的人，是他的父母和你。你和他结束了之后，他的父母也死了。更何况，他父母说了那样的遗言，他最后的一点希望也没有了。”  
“他的父母说了什么？”  
潘西注视着哈利的眼睛，哈利也坦率地回望。两人在目光里交流着对德拉科的感受，并找到了共鸣——都是一种人类所能有的最真切的关怀。  
“你听好了，哈利，”潘西一字一句地说道：“看在梅林的份上，我没有对他父母不尊重的意思——但是，那个遗言是在某些特定情况下说出来的。比如说，那个人留了些最后的手段对付你，靠近你的人都会有危险。又比如说，他们知道德拉科曾经因为你失魂落魄了很长的时间，他们不想他重蹈覆辙。不管因为什么也好，我真切地希望德拉科自己能搞明白，他是有着独立灵魂的个体，他能做出自己的选择，而不是躲在那里。”  
哈利已经敏锐地猜到了那个遗言是什么。他也猜到，他会感激这个斯莱特林挚友很长很长时间。  
“谢谢你，潘西。”  
“明天来我家一趟，用我家的壁炉去他那里吧。”  
“就这么简单？我以为他所有通道都切断了。”  
“本来是的，”潘西疲倦地说，“我求了他好久。最后对他说，如果你死了总得有个人来把你尸体带走下葬，他才答应的。”  
哈利震惊地看着潘西。  
“对，就是有这么糟糕。”潘西回答了对方眼神里的询问，继续说：“他现在只能靠写作支撑自己活下去。但是那样子操作，迟早有一天是行不通的。你到时看了就知道了。”  
哈利沉默着。  
“德拉科那个人，说话拐十八个弯，一句话恨不得用上八百个明喻暗喻，骂起人来可以写整整一部书，可他就是对你说不出那个字。”潘西摸着太阳穴说，然后她瞟了哈利一眼：“而你呢？你直到最近才弄明白？”  
哈利虚弱地点点头。  
“梅林啊。你们真他妈是绝配。”斯莱特林女王吐一个烟圈，下了个结论。  
“……”  
“不过也不怪你，我作为和他长期相处的朋友也是很长时间才了解了他对你的那份感情。你知道他有多爱你吗？”  
“……有多爱？”哈利轻声问。  
“这么说吧，如果你被那个人打败了，他也决定跟你一块去死。他扔魔杖给你之前早就想好了。”


	8. Chapter 8

这条飞路的尽头是德拉科的书房。一来到这里哈利就闻到了一股熟悉的沉郁香气，那是德拉科身上的味道。厚重的窗户隔绝了大部分的光线，因此室内十分昏暗。他在瞳孔适应了之后开始环顾四周，发现这里并没有想象中的奢华冷淡，反而显得素雅温馨——可能是因为充满了那个人的气息。地上铺着暗绿色的羊毛地毯，地毯上用银丝绣满了神秘的波斯花纹。书桌摆在壁炉的对面，中间隔了一整张地毯。书桌上堆砌着各种羊毛纸，写满了花体字的又或是崭新空白的。以及——三根羽毛笔。哈利走过去把它们拿起来看，发现全都是魔法羽毛笔。  
蓦地，他感应到了空间里有其他质感在默默流动，他朝那个方向抬起了头，震惊地发现书房的顶部倒挂着一个巨大的冥想盆，足足有十人的饭桌那么大。在里面荡漾的液体没有落下来，应该是被魔法封印住了。水面还漂浮着一股薄薄的雾气，就像是遮蔽了明月的云朵。  
哈利压下惊讶的情绪，并试图抚平自己的心头升起的不安。徒劳无功之后他想到了一些什么，开始四周查看。他看到了最暗的角落里摆放着三个巨大的雕花木柜，柜门被牢牢锁着。他手指微颤地往那边挥了挥，阿拉霍洞开的魔咒无声地发了出去。  
像是在黑夜里展开了一张星空挂毯，三个柜子里的东西发出熠熠的光芒，在哈利眼前跳动闪耀。架子上全部都是玻璃瓶，里面是或金或银的记忆丝线，一个个被贴好了标签存放在那里。足足有上千瓶。哈利踉跄着走了过去，觉得自己呼吸不畅。他脑海里只回想起潘西那句话。  
这样操作是行不通的。  
这样靠回忆活下去是行不通的。  
哈利知道记忆丝线很珍贵。它们从记忆载体的脑海里带着实质分离出来，容量是极其有限的，因为人的自身记忆也需要保留一部分，至少是一半，那个人才不至于失忆。换言之记忆丝线有不可再生性，要是过度提取，后果不堪设想。  
瓶子里的记忆丝线仿佛有生命一样，有的在飞快地盘旋，有的在懒洋洋地蠕动。它们都被用心地按时间顺序排放好，在1980年开始有零零碎碎的记录，从1991年开始越来越多。扫视一遍后，哈利发现了一个雕琢精巧的箱子，被人珍藏在一个角落里。哈利犹豫了一下，用开锁咒打开了。里面是：  
——1991年7月31日，摩金夫人长袍店  
——1991年9月12日，第一次飞行课  
——1992年5月26日，禁林探险  
……  
其中一个瓶子吸引了他的注意。里面的记忆丝线是全然墨黑的，不细心一点看不会发现。然而若肯再耐心等待一下，会突然看到有一道电流一样的光芒在丝线上面流过。像是回光返照，哈利诡异地想。他再翻过瓶子看了下日期：1997年6月29日。  
天文台战役的前一天。他和德拉科有过最后的温存……  
出神了片刻，哈利用魔法小心沾取了一点，往上方的冥想盆缓缓注入。接触到记忆丝线之后，冥想盆里的液体悠悠地投射出月亮一样的光芒，洒在哈利面前的地毯上。而之前在液体上的雾气则飘飘袅袅地倾泻下来，幻化出两个真人等大的记忆幻像，把哈利震撼得呆立在原地。  
接着，来自虚无的声音响起，哈利一下子被卷入了回忆里。

“你怎么那么香，这是什么味道。”哈利嗅着德拉科脖子问。  
身下的少年痒得发出咕叽咕叽的笑声，他说：“这是龙涎香，又叫灰琥珀。”  
“唔，真的好香。这名字也和你眼睛的颜色很配。”  
德拉科僵了一下，刚才疑似被赞美过的双眸直直地看着对方。  
哈利被盯得怪不好意思。他又凑近闻了一下，然后促狭地说：“不过，我听说那是抹香鲸的粪石？”  
德拉科扬起一条眉毛：“不赖嘛，波特。格兰杰教你的？”哈利不好意思地笑笑。  
然后银灰色眼睛的家伙用手撑着头，装作不经意地，说出了两人有对话历史以来最像情话的一句话：  
“那配你不也是正好吗？波特臭大粪。”  
……  
哈利没有回应。他环着德拉科的手臂紧了一紧，然后低头轻轻地吻他的脖子。  
良久，德拉科把头靠在他的肩膀上。对着当年的哈利看不见的虚空，而现在的哈利又正好得以窥视到的那一方角落，无声地说了一句话。  
——“再见了，哈利。”

回忆带着有形的坚硬质地一样一下子把他击沉到深渊里。对方怀着怎样的心情说出那样的话，他现在全然了解——就像是等待爱的判决。像是濒死之人怀着最后一口气在荒野的黑夜里跋涉，希冀前面的一点点光。


	9. Chapter 9

“你拿着什么？”德拉科发现了哈利手里的东西，感觉呼吸窒了一下。他再次握紧了魔杖。  
哈利手里的瓶子在他们长久的对峙后幽幽地迸发出一道光芒，随即又沉于黑暗。虽然有哈利黑色皮手套的遮挡，但这道光芒还是引起了德拉科的注意。  
哈利心想完了，刚才头脑昏沉地收拾完这里的东西，却忘记了把这个瓶子也一起放回去。  
他摊开手，德拉科看见自己的记忆静静地躺在对方的手里。  
他挥挥魔杖，记忆瓶飞回了他的手里。  
德拉科查看了一下瓶子的标签，不出所料是那个日期。他脸色不善地紧紧攥住瓶子，对哈利说：“你看了？”  
“对不起，德拉科……”  
“不必，都是些微不足道的事，而且跟你没有一点关系了。”  
可是这家伙分明是轻轻地打开柜子门，小心翼翼地把瓶子放回箱子里。  
“别这样，德拉科，我看了你的书。我想……”  
德拉科把柜子门关上，打断哈利说：“你想要签名可以联系我的编辑隆巴顿——如果他还活着的话。”  
哈利一把抓住德拉科的手，“我想说的不是这些。”  
“放手。”  
德拉科用手里的魔杖顶住了哈利的肩膀，在压抑的喉咙里挤出这两个字。  
哈利低头一看，那魔杖通体乌黑，有着精致的手柄，手柄上镶满了几圈银质的小刺，像是绽放着几朵花，又像是刺猬身上的刺（1*）。是纳西莎的魔杖。以前他很瞧不起德拉科对父母的眷恋——又或者说是有点嫉妒，但此刻他的心里只有无比的难过。  
“对不起，我应该早点来把魔杖还给你的。”  
战后哈利把德拉科的山楂木魔杖和自己冬青木魔杖都放在一个盒子里了。他总是想起在他们一起的某些时候，某个人会把他们的魔杖整整齐齐地放在一起，像是某种仪式。  
“……？”德拉科狠狠地盯着哈利的眼睛，哈利的眼神既温柔又悲伤。  
“不用，给了你我就不打算要回去了。”  
“德拉科，等我把魔杖还给你之后，和你一起去把你妈妈的魔杖放回去吧。”  
德拉科咧嘴一笑，像哭一样难看：“你什么时候决定开始同情我了？还有，不许你提我的父母！”  
哈利还想说话，德拉科用魔杖重重一戳：“昏昏倒地！”  
在德拉科来得及念完咒语之前哈利戴着手套的手握住了魔杖。过于急促相抵的魔力引发了一个小型的爆炸气场，把两人都震得弹开。其中两只雕花木柜门被震得木屑飞溅，裂开好几个大洞，里面的玻璃瓶子纷纷掉了出来，虽然下面是柔软的地毯，但在爆炸和碰撞中还是破碎了不少。两个人被玻璃和木屑割伤流出了鲜血，但是他们忘记了伤痛，只是像两个傻子一样张大了嘴巴，眼睁睁看着众多闪闪发光的记忆丝线流淌出来，像倒入沙漠的水滴一样渐渐隐没，直到在黑暗中消失不见。  
“恢复如初！”还是哈利先反应了过来，边挥手边急切地喊。  
结果绝望地发现虽然瓶子都恢复一新，但很多瓶子里面已经空空如也。  
一阵让人难以忍受的沉默，昏暗中只有两人沉重的呼吸声。  
德拉科坐在地上，紧紧抓着魔杖，把头深深埋入臂弯，他觉得下一秒他的抽泣声就要从喉咙里跳出来。偏偏这时那个人跑过来，紧紧抓住他的臂弯，抓着他的手把他的魔杖抵到自己的脑袋喊：“德拉科，你可以拿我的，我的都给你！”  
他恨极了眼前这个人，他只想要他痛苦，甚至想让他死，让他下地狱：  
“——钻心剜骨！”  
那个人重重倒在地上，痛苦得浑身痉挛，额头还狠狠撞上了书桌脚凸出来的雕花，鲜血汩汩地流出来，淌到地毯上，留下一片片可怖的血之花。  
德拉科好像灵魂出窍了一样在居高临下的地方俯视着这一切，感觉心已经抽离了完全没有感觉，只有听见远处一把断断续续压抑着疼痛的声音在说：  
“把我的记忆都拿走。”  
“我的记忆都给你。”  
“我的记忆里也有你。”  
他听见自己愤怒的声音：  
“我不要你的！”  
“我只要我自己的！”  
“你又不——”  
到这里他突然惊醒过来，差点把自己的舌头咬掉，接下来的话他决计不能说出口，这是对自己极大的侮辱，他马尔福丢不起这个人。  
他醒过来之后，那个人的痛苦马上传递到了他的心脏，他拼命回想着自己到底做了什么，结果发现自己才是不可饶恕的那个。他颤抖着爬到哈利的身边，捧起他满是鲜血的头，轻轻挥舞着魔杖，嘴里念着各种他能想到的治愈咒。那个人的额头和身上的伤口渐渐复原，抽搐也停止了，血迹也都清理干净。两人的喘息也逐渐平静下来。  
德拉科念完咒语抬眼，发现有一双炽热的目光在看着他。他没好气地问：  
“你为什么不还手？”  
“那你为什么也不继续给我施恶咒了？”  
德拉科翻了个白眼，“你不挡，不躲，又不用反咒，即使是打败了傲罗队长也没什么意思。”  
哈利吭哧一下想笑，不过他还没从刚才几乎虚脱的疼痛中完全恢复。他轻轻抬了下手，一阵温暖的风拂过德拉科的脸和身体，德拉科顿时觉得舒畅了很多，这才意识到自己脸和身上的伤口在被迅速愈合——他刚才都忘了给自己治疗了。  
“该死的，”德拉科说，“我只是讨厌你，想折磨你，我可没想过再给你额头留疤，毕竟你杀死了上一个给你留疤的人。”  
那人笑得喘了几下，“我不是来杀死你的，德拉科。”  
他抓住他的手，手心灼烧的温度透过手套仍然让德拉科觉得滚烫：“我是来求你原谅我的。”  
德拉科定定看了对方几秒，别过脸去，“你不欠我什么。你有你的使命，我也有我自己的路。”  
他拨了几下，那人还是不放手。他转过头轻轻地说：“别再招惹我了，你看每次都是些什么结果？什么都不剩下。”  
他看着那双碧绿的眼睛慢慢露出痛苦的神色，心里不知道是什么滋味。  
然而固执的格兰芬多还是抓住他的手，好像打算到死也不肯放开。  
“对不起，”德拉科叹了一口气，轻轻念道：“速速禁锢。”  
一道魔法绳子把哈利渐渐勒紧，他被迫松了手，最后被反绑住。哈利气得倒抽一口气。“嘿！”  
他把他扶起来靠着书桌坐着，不敢看他的眼睛。他看着壁炉的方向说：“我去把潘西叫过来把你接走，我知道是她……”  
“你可真是爱把人给绑住啊。”  
“什么？”德拉科吃惊地回过头看着哈利，对方露出一个古怪的表情。  
“我说你的书，17本书写了42场捆绑戏，你是不是有这方面的癖好。”  
这次轮到德拉科倒抽一口气，“你他妈管我，虚拟和现实又不一样。”  
“那你还不给我松开。”  
“我不松。你自己解不了吗。”  
“我解不了，我就要你给我松开。”  
“我不！”德拉科翻了翻白眼，说：“诶，我说你无不无聊，竟然还去数。”  
“我不止数。你他妈猜一下我看你的书还会做什么事情？”哈利歪着头挑衅道。  
用了两秒才反应过来的德拉科张大了嘴巴，画面感汹涌地袭击过来，他觉得浑身发烫，说话都有点困难：  
“闭嘴。”  
他用飞来咒召唤来一个黑色的皮口罩，绑住哈利的嘴。哈利抗议了几下，喘着气瞪着他。  
该死，场面好像并没有变得更好，反而朝着更糟糕的方向发展。他烦躁地踱步，看见对方的绿眼珠子一直跟着他转。他热得一把扯下自己的绿色领带，绑在对方的眼睛上。  
哈利：“……”  
他蹲在他面前不知所措。哈利就像一颗炙热的恒星，比如太阳，牢牢捕获住了他这颗逃逸速度不够快的行星。然而也许他根本就没想逃。即使他变成了冥王星，被踢出了九大行星，但他那一颗冰冷的心（2*）仍旧远远围着太阳打转。他痴痴地伸出手，隔着空气“抚摸”他的黑发，感受着他隐隐散发的热力。他想过让他快点离开，但他就是不走，怎样形成现在的场面也是莫名其妙（哈利：？你再说一次？）。但是对方是他朝思暮想的人，对方就在他的面前——  
哦操，德拉科咬牙切齿地想。他放弃了抵抗。  
他握住魔杖，一把抓过他的衣领说：“你他妈自找的，哈利波特。”  
接着是幻影移形划破空气的声音，他们消失在书房里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1*）：纳西莎魔杖资料不详，这是根据官方周边产品来写的描述……  
> （2*）：内涵一下冥王星上的心形地带。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage orgasm torture 折磨救世主，注意避雷，不喜勿看。

哈利感觉自己跌在了一个软绵绵的垫子上，随之而来的还有德拉科的重量。被剥夺了视力和自由的青年此刻在其他方面的感官得到异常放大。他感受到对方略长的发丝滑过脸颊，带起了一片蝴蝶轻舞的触感，温热的呼吸落在他的脖子上，化入他的内心，变成了一团软绵绵的东西。在这里龙涎香的气味比之书房更为浓郁，但德拉科刚才散发过的热力和香料混合成了另外一种体香，带着清新的海洋气息和岩蔷薇的香气，钻进了他的鼻子。和嗅觉一样袭击他的还有对方的手指，它们像小蛇一样滑入了哈利的外套，隔着衬衣在他结实的胸膛上的搓弄。骤然的触碰让他全身通了一遍电流，胸前两点柔软不可抑制地凸立起来，惹来对方更加大力放肆的揉捏。

“Fuck，这里比以前还大……”哈利听见对方轻喘着喃喃自语了一句话，不由得嗤笑了一声。

意识到自己不由自主地吐露了心声，还被对方听到了，德拉科的耳根烫了一下。

“还有其他地方也变大了。”哈利本来想说一句这样的话，无奈嘴唇被紧紧箍着，只有舌头和喉咙还能发出含糊的声音。即使是这样，德拉科还是听清了他的意思。

“哼，不许笑！”德拉科恶狠狠地说。他用魔杖点了一下绑着哈利的口罩，哈利觉得那里有柔软坚韧的异物生长了出来，强硬地撬开了他的口腔，压制着他的舌头，狠狠地把嘴巴里面填满了。哈利倒抽一口凉气，恼怒地扭动起来，差点掀翻了压在他上面的金发混蛋。德拉科连忙用魔法绳索把他的手牵引着高举过头顶绑在一起，再固定在床的两角。“别挣扎了，越挣扎它会长得越大。还有不能咬哦，一咬会有意想不到的事情发生呢。”德拉科戏谑地说。哈利气得在喉咙里发出一声低吼，双脚开始乱蹬，膝盖找了个间隙抵住德拉科的腹部，正想着用力一顶，这时异物仿佛受到刺激一样，继续往他口腔深处生长，几乎抵达他的深喉。对方趁他犹豫了一秒的时间把他的双腿也捆在一起，然后在两只脚踝那里分别用绳索固定在床上。哈利的口腔被顶得开始分泌唾液，并且开始涌出来。他只好强行冷静下来，鼻腔往外急促地呼吸，胸膛因此起起伏伏。若说刚开始的束缚还带有玩闹的性质，这一刻他感到了对方的疯狂。同一时间他也惊讶地觉察到自己的羞耻感里夹杂着无法抑止的兴奋。

死死压着哈利的德拉科发现对方平静了一点之后，想挪动一下，但是身体突然僵住了。刚才相持的过程里他们私密的地方紧紧相贴，现在则同时感到对方都已经硬了。

“……”

德拉科的手开始难耐地在哈利身上乱摸。“别想着用魔法，我的卧室里有最强的防御结界。”感应到对方蠢蠢欲动的魔力，德拉科低声在他耳边说。

啊？我哪有。哈利此刻脑子里塞满了对方手指在自己裤子上面用力掐摸的触感，他只觉得心脏和下面都膨胀得难受。可能他的魔力是被对方手指的突然离开带起的。因为他感到一阵强烈的空虚。但是德拉科还是压着他，往上方挪动了几下，单薄西裤下的形状此刻紧紧贴着哈利的胸膛。哈利感到对方的呼吸突然急促起来，同时有一只手握住他的双手，另一只手在往外脱下他的手套。

自从哈利重新出现在德拉科面前后，后者第一眼就觉得对方戴着黑手套的样子性感极了。他多看一眼都会觉得血液流动加快一分。此刻他慢慢地给他脱下手套，感觉竟是像小时候能记事起第一次拆圣诞礼物一样兴奋。

哈利感到对方的胸膛虚虚地抵着他的额头，剧烈起伏了一阵之后在打开他的手套的时候静止了一下。哈利意识到那是因为对方看到了自己在上次事故里留下的疤痕，在手里深深浅浅无数条线，有的是浅白色，有的是狰狞的深红色。哈利怕吓到德拉科，艰难地动了一下想把手抽走，对方却抓住他的手轻声说：

“别动。”

然后手上轻轻泛起了一个冰凉湿润的触感，像是接住了霍格沃茨初雪里一片青涩的雪花。哈利困惑了一下，接着雪花继续落下来，一片、两片、三片……就在他反应过来那是德拉科的吻时，后者却蓦然停止了，并且全身开始发抖，低声咒骂了一下，声音相当的懊恼。哈利仰起头来，努力地瞪视着眼前的黑暗，仿佛在看着一道谜题。

但接下来德拉科没再有片刻的犹豫。他用手指在他的锁骨上一下一下地拨弄着，惹来后者的鼻息加重后轻笑一声，避开了容易令人沉迷的胸部，在对方的腹部那里停留了下来。在这里他允许自己用手探入到对方的衬衣下方，一寸一寸地探寻那些被晒成蜜色的肌肉，心里想的是上一次这样摸他的时候大家都还是少年，现在这家伙不仅有了完美的腹肌，还多了许多道不清不楚的伤痕。德拉科压下心里的烦乱，双手在耻毛上方的腹部抚弄了许久，大拇指不时刮过那些轻微露出来的毛发以及下面致命的形体，听着哈利越来越浓重的含糊喘息，德拉科觉得自己的分身已经肿胀得发疼。

Damn，这都还没开始，还有我不是来放纵自己的。

心里虽然这么想着，解开哈利皮带的手却少了一份从容。皮带扣叮当作响，每响一下哈利和德拉科心里就轻轻颤抖一下。最终某人的手伸了进去，隔着内裤用力握住了那根巨物，哈利被刺激得向上挺了一下腰，看到这个动作德拉科觉得头皮一下子都麻了，一瞬间觉得自己的全身的感觉都只在手上和下体的胀痛之间来回切换，以及，后穴。他狠狠地掐了一下自己的鼻梁正中，努力甩掉脑海里被这根尺寸惊人的性器抽插的想象。如果仅仅只是爱慕对方的肉体就好了，那他就能像哈利那样轻易抽身，他的生活也会变得轻松得多。

他的手深入到内裤里面，摸到一片热源，手掌攀上一个美妙无比的形体，细细丈量上面的血脉和起伏，那处比之记忆里更让人迷醉。皮肤相贴的地方淌出滚滚的情欲，漫延至两人的四肢百骸，灌满他们的脑海。静谧的空间里，两人暧昧的呼吸声越来越不受控制，德拉科觉得再这样摸下去他自己就要先到了。他转而摩挲着哈利的囊袋，满足地感受着那里兴奋地缩成一团。哈利下意识地扭动了一下身体，肉棒啪地一下打在德拉科的手上。德拉科重新握住了那里，舔了一下嘴唇，坏心肠地拢住顶端用力一掐，突如其来的疼痛和强烈兴奋袭击了哈利，让他差点就射了。他扯着绳子想要把身体蜷曲起来，这时德拉科重新压住了他，额头抵住他的脸颊，眼睛看着他逐渐泛红的颈项，开始上下套弄着对方的下身。

哈利又生气又兴奋，喉咙滚过一串含糊的声音。

“舒服吗？”德拉科感觉到对方胸膛下的心跳声，竟然和自己惊人的一致，都是那么急促和有力。

“……”哈利恼火地拧起眉毛。他一面想着一百种重获自由后折磨对方的方法，一面想要开始大声呻吟。

“放心好了，我怎么敢伤害救世主呢。不过接下来会有点难受，稍微忍耐一下。”

“？”哈利在下身涌动的快感中好不容易接收到了对方的语句，来不及细想是什么意思，他感到有两根细绳缠上了他性器，一根在睾丸和巨根相连的地方穿插着绕了几圈，最后结成一个绳结。一个则在龟头下方绑了一圈。两个致命的通道都被捆绑得结结实实。哈利隐隐约约知道了对方的意图，不由得恼火至极。但是突然有一个记忆里无比熟悉又诱人的滚烫物什搭了过来，触碰到他自己的欲望，热辣的触感让他心里一荡——那是另外一个人的分身。哈利觉得心脏浮浮沉沉，认命地放弃了挣扎。对方的呼吸变得和哈利一样沉重，鼻息非常近地游移在脸颊上，最后嘴唇贴在了哈利脖子上的动脉旁边，下半身和他开始了甜蜜腻人的蹭弄。

金发青年的手不时地抚弄着哈利的大腿内侧，又游移到他的臀部，最后干脆把他的裤子脱下了一半再摸了个够。对他上下其手的时候，德拉科的动作也没有停，他用自己铃口分泌的液体抹到两人的欲望上面，让摩擦发出了淫靡的水声。这些都激起哈利的一阵阵战栗。两人衣服都被汗水渐渐打湿，德拉科低头闻到对方身上清香的冬青木气味，以及夹杂在其中的哈利特有的荷尔蒙味道，感觉到心旌摇曳。

哈利的耳边响起他压抑的喘息声，越来越激烈，他自己脑袋也一阵迷糊。但很快，想要释放却释放不了的炽烧感席卷了他的大脑，让他在眩晕的边缘猛地惊醒。身上那个人也停止了动作，专心地继续抚弄着哈利的巨物。发现他的目光沉郁，凝结成两朵乌云。随着对方手指的拨弄，他的快感越来越激烈，想摆脱海浪攀爬上礁石的欲望也越来越强。很快地，他体验到了血液倒流的感觉，血管下的液体还带着着细细的针尖，一浪一浪地涌向心脏，把它刺痛，击沉，再托起，反反复复。他痛苦地拉扯着四肢，口腔不由自主地想要紧闭，口里的异物受到了刺激，好像又活了过来一样，开始了令人不安的震动，抽插，一下下地摩擦他的口腔，深入他的喉咙深处，又退出来，如此往返，好像有人在操着他的嘴一样，让他无端地有了更多的快感，更多的痛苦。

“操！！！德拉科你这个混蛋！”

哈利爆发出一阵愤怒的含混声音。德拉科不为所动，为了保险起见他还堵上了对方的铃口。他手里的阳具不停地抽搐跳动着，因为充血过度已然变成了吓人的深紫红。他知道现在施加到对方身上的任何一个触碰都是一个折磨，即使那个触碰是一根羽毛。各种感官被迫聚拢在一起没有出路，如同阳光经过了放大镜，可以焚烧一切。于是他缓慢地，一下一下地，重重地套弄着哈利，试图把他曾经追赶太阳的痛苦也蚀刻在对方的灵魂里。

然后他干脆帮他含住了下面。哈利像是被圈进了一堆让人窒息的棉花糖里，对方每一下的舔弄都是他的催命符，一道道耀目的白光在他眼前的黑暗里噼啪炸开，耳边开始嗡嗡轰鸣，双眼涌出了生理性的泪水，口腔里的液体也在不停地分泌，差点呛到他的鼻子。可是那恼人的家伙没有停下来的意思，湿热的口腔邀请着对方进入得更深，哈利既想顶弄，又想退出，喉咙发出压抑的叫喊，对这刀割一样的快感几近绝望。

最后德拉科终于松开了口，他觉得他的欲望已经非常烫嘴了。他再次覆身在对方身上，一只手环住了哈利的脖子，彼此额头相抵，另一只手则再次把他们的性器贴在一起抚弄。他不知道他们在脑海里都闪过了同样景象。午夜的医疗翼。清晨的金色飞贼。黄昏的有求必应屋。踏在天文台楼梯的脚步声。哒。哒。哒。一步。两步。三步。他快速地抚弄着两人的顶端，看着怀里的人被生不如死的快感折磨着。欢愉易散，疼痛则难忘。在快要登上塔顶的那一刻他也放开了哈利的绳子，两人一起释放出来。哈利射出了一股又一股的热流，浓烈滚烫。他的精囊收缩着，仿佛要被挤压干净。在这一刻他几近虚脱，下体卷过一阵又一阵绝妙无伦的甜美滋味，把他带离了地面，脱离了云层，游走在濒死世界的边缘，差点就走近了雪白的国王十字车站。眼睛和口腔的桎梏都被撤走了，绳索也都松开。虚空中他隐隐听到一把声音喘息着说：

“这是对你的惩罚。”

他勉强睁开眼。对方灰琥珀色的眼睛离得很近，里面有无比的眷恋。

“再见了，哈利。忘了我吧。”

那双眼睛里涌出了泪水。他此刻也心痛得无以复加。

“一忘皆空。”

一切的疯狂都有了答案。


	11. Chapter 11

承受了遗忘咒和昏迷咒的黑发青年静静躺着，身体和脸颊的液体都被清理干净，眼镜也被戴了回去。外套和裤子都穿得好好的，完全没有被折磨过的痕迹。  
  
把他用悬浮咒带到壁炉那里，通过飞路网去到潘西的家，让她帮忙一起送他回去。他醒来之后不会记得他们之间的事，甚至不会记得他这个人。  
  
德拉科握起哈利的手，想帮他把手套戴回去。眼泪扑簌扑簌地滴到黑色的皮革上。  
  
“梅林，我都干了些什么……”  
  
金色头发的青年又哭了出来。哭泣中他想起来潘西曾经教过他一些祛疤的魔咒帮他去掉神锋无影留下的痕迹，但是他一直没用过。此刻他抓起他的手，为他念了一遍又一遍的咒语。魔法造成的疤痕十分难去掉，不知道念了多久，哈利双手的伤疤终于消失了不少，没有那么触目惊心了。他遗憾地想不能再念下去了，飞路那边的潘西都该要睡觉了吧。  
  
那么，真的该再见了。  
  
他盯着哈利轮廓分明的脸，手指扫过黑色羽毛一样的眉，想象它们舒展或者紧拧的样子。还有他的眼睛，睫毛，鼻子……最后是嘴唇，上唇棱角分明，下唇则饱满圆润，它们自带着惊人的引力……  
  
“不要再靠近哈利波特。”  
  
最后一次。他想。最后一次。  
  
德拉科轻轻吻在他的唇上。干燥的皮肤相触，微弱的火星点燃。为什么他的嘴唇永远那么温暖，而自己的则是冷冰冰的。他觉得不够，他还想要更多的温度，他伸出舌尖舔吻着对方，探入相连的深处，攫取着里面的热量。很快地，他觉得嘴唇和四肢都沸腾起来，连同某一个地方也在不听话地抬头，他叹息了一下，必须要停止了。  
  
一只手伸过来把他双臂和腰部狠狠地箍住，还有一只手紧紧地抓住了他的枕骨和颈项，手指深入到他的金色头发，把他死命钳制住。德拉科骇然地想挣扎，本来躺在下面的人猛地一翻身，把他压到身下。德拉科连声音都发不出来，因为对方拼命压住了他的嘴唇，撑在后脑勺的手不断用力，前后的力量强迫他把嘴张到极致。那个人的舌头席卷了他口腔里的每个地方，最后极具侵略性地压住他的舌尖往里面抽/插，搅弄舌根深处敏感的肉壁。紧接着他用大腿分开德拉科的双腿，顶住中间用力摩擦。压住他头部的那只手腾出来，一把扯开了他的黑色衬衣，德拉科在混乱中听到纽扣噗噗掉在地毯上的闷响，那只手已经抓住了他裸露的胸部抓捏，手上还残留着的细微疤痕把那里光滑的皮肤刺激得又痛又爽。德拉科感觉呼吸不了，想要伸手推开上面那个人，但是对方另一只手掐住了他双手的手腕，拧在他身后让他手动弹不得。在胸前的手下移，出力蹂躏他的细腰和翘臀，继而拇指用力按压着大腿的根部。一阵难耐的快感袭来，德拉科狠狠地咬了一下对方的舌头，对方也不甘示弱，退出来之前一口咬破了他的嘴唇。  
  
上面的那个人终于抬起头看着德拉科。他们离得非常近，彼此的急喘交缠在一起。碧绿眼睛已经烧起来，里面夹杂着愤怒、伤痛、绝望以及一些德拉科说不上来的情感。嘴角渗着血，这让他的表情更有震慑力。德拉科张大了嘴，想说什么又说不出来，他感觉对方下一秒钟就要吃了他。  
  
“你想问我什么？是不是还记得你？你他妈可真行啊，德拉科！”  
  
“不可能，我明明……！”  
  
“那么说你是认真的，”那个人眯起眼睛，胸口的怒气要溢出来了，他慢慢吞吐着呼吸说：“用反咒，我亲爱的德拉科，战争之后我和赫敏已经把精神控制类咒语的反咒都研究出来了。”  
  
“可是这里有防御魔法的结界，你刚才明明没办法反抗！”  
  
“我没感到有任何的阻力，”黑发的青年皱着眉头，“这么说吧，要是伏地魔还在的话，这里的结界能拦得住他吗？”  
  
听到那个人的名字，德拉科还是忍不住战栗了一下，上面的人敏锐地感觉到了，低声嘟哝说：“抱歉，我不该这么说的。”  
  
“不能。……我懂了。”对方打败那个人都快三年了，更别提之后他的魔法更加精进了。“那你……”德拉科觉得脸红了起来，“你什么时候有知觉的？”  
  
“从你抱着我的手哭哭啼啼，叽里咕噜说一堆咒语开始……”哈利的表情柔和下来。他被折磨了许久，再加上运用了反咒对抗遗忘咒，当时的体力已经大降，所以还是被昏迷咒击中了。但是他昏迷的时间比起其他人短得多。  
  
“那之前……我绑着你……”德拉科问不下去了，他心跳得很快，耳朵好像有火在烧一样。  
  
哈利慢慢把拧着他两只手腕的手松开。一直放在他大腿的手也移上来，两只手一起捧着德拉科的脸，大拇指在他的耳朵摩挲，感受那里滚烫的温度。他说：“是的，我是心甘情愿被你玩弄。来之前我对自己说，无论你做什么，我都不会反抗，也不会和你计较。不过我现在有点后悔这个誓言。”哈利这时感觉心脏的位置又紧缩了起来，“可是为什么要用一忘皆空？为什么要抹去我对你的记忆？”  
  
德拉科凝视那双没有瑕疵的绿宝石眼睛，看着它们为自己沾染了痛苦的裂痕。然后他把头扭到一边，这个简单的动作几乎耗尽了他全部的能量。他说：“非要说为什么的话，是因为我讨厌你。我恨你。”  
  
哈利觉得胸口像被人打了一拳，他深呼吸。接着他尖锐地说：“既然这样的话，那你自己为什么不用？你明明可以用一忘皆空把对我的记忆抹去，但是却呆在这里写了一本又一本书，每一本书都有你和我的影子。”  
  
“你别自作多情了，什么叫每一本书都有你的影子？啊，你的意思是黑头发绿眼睛吗？那只是我特殊的性癖好。”  
  
哈利抓疼他的双肩，沉着声音说：“你什么意思？”  
  
德拉科没有回答，他把头扭得更开，完全没办法看对方的眼睛。哈利捏着他的下巴把他的头掰过来，“看着我，回答我，你讨厌我，那你刚才为什么吻我？”  
  
德拉科看着对方脑袋后面的空气，他耸耸肩无所谓地说：“呵，那个，我对每个上过床的人都这样。”  
  
“……？”  
  
“别这样看着我，我承认你的身体对我很有吸引力，但都说了只是因为我特殊的性癖。其实你想想也能明白的，我哪有那么多情节可以写呢，如果不多抓几个像你这样的人上床？  
  
“你说什么？”哈利咬着牙，一个字一个字地说道。  
  
他觉得自己现在身处在飓风的边缘，看着海岸的巨浪在席卷一切。他知道他没资格过问对方这些年的生活。但他也知道德拉科再多说一点，他都随时会被卷入风暴的中心。可他还是忍不住想要追问下去。  
  
风暴的制造者其实不了解哈利的处境。他以为对方会退却，没想过对方会义无反顾地跳进去。毕竟这一切在哈利的表情上只凝结成一个深沉的注视。  
  
“其实也没多少啦。”德拉科安慰道。  
  
接着他微微一笑，加剧了这场风暴:  
  
“一本书一个。”


	12. Chapter 12

这是一张古典的木制大床，高高支起的绿镶银床幔此刻随意搭下来，有的散落在丝质的床品上，有的轻拂在墨绿色的地毯上。丝绸壁纸用浅色调和了空间的沉郁，但仍然是冷到极致。粉绿的背景上绣着银白丝线，描绘了壮阔的雪景。白色的城堡，冰封的湖面，素裹的密林，如果不仔细看，你不会发现有一只雪鸮在天空翱翔。墙的金色壁灯上点燃着的两根魔法蜡烛，此刻是这卧室的唯一光源。

“Fine。”

上面那个人也微微一笑，说。

他直起身来，手放在大腿上，屈膝在德拉科的大腿上坐着，俯首看着下面的人。暧昧的暖黄烛光从他的右侧盈盈而至，好不容易越过了虚掩的床幔，却被他古雕像一样完美的侧面曲线无情地切断。这使得他的脸看起来一半光明，一半黑暗。

烛火融化了蜡烛，几滴蜡泪缓缓流了下来。最终他的脸朝左边倾侧，全部没入了阴影。

手伸出来，舒展出骨节分明的修长手指，脖子扬起，他开始给自己的外套解扣子。记忆当中，他刚刚开始有点知觉但还全身发软的时候，有人抱他在怀里，给他穿好外套，再给他一颗颗扣好纽扣。他的头软软地垂靠在对方的肩膀上，听到那个人喉咙滚动的声音。给他系上最后一颗的时候，那双手触碰到他的颈项，手指的质感细腻光滑。

“你干嘛？”德拉科皱眉问。

“你和他们都怎么做的。”哈利问。他的眼睛继续看着左前方，雕花床头柜上摆着几本考究的画册。最上面那本的封面是一些复古的情趣道具。

“啊？”德拉科看他的手指看得入迷，脑子慢了半拍。他烦躁的身体扭来扭去。但下身被某个人紧紧地压制住，动也动不了。他只好用手肘支起半边身子说：“波特，让我起来。”

哈利解开最后一颗扣子，他手指的动作很慢。双手把衣服领子外后捋的动作也很慢——他正在把外套脱下。白色衬衣被向后拉扯的动力紧绷在了他的胸肌的曲线上。这时他转过头来，眼睛看向德拉科，淡淡地说：“你再叫我一声波特试试？”

德拉科呆呆地张了张嘴，没说出话来。

“道具？”哈利极有耐性地推进他的话题。他把德拉科的反应迟钝视为一种心不在焉。

“你问这些干什么？”德拉科皱皱眉，除了眼前这个占据他视线和大脑的人，他现在想不了其他任何东西。

“挑一个吧。”哈利终于脱完了他的衣服，把它甩到一边。然后他伸手指插入自己的领带结，继续他慢动作的宽衣解带。

“什么？”

“比如像操、过、我、嘴的那种道具，你自己挑一个吧。”

“你发什么神经？我这里没有那些东西！”

“是吗？”他像听到什么最拙劣的笑话，嘴角礼貌性地咧了一下，寒潭一样的眼睛却没有弯起来。

他歪头思考了一下，看着德拉科的眼睛缓缓地说:

“束缚衣飞来。”

房间外面响起了一阵声响，由远及近。在德拉科的目瞪口呆中，一件黑色的皮衣在房间的门口出现，直接飞到了哈利的手中。后者翻看了一下皮衣，发现两边袖子上各有一排带子和扣子，可以相互绑在一起。胸前更是开了两个口，让人联想一下都脸红。是一件情趣用品无疑了。哈利把皮衣放在一边，眼睛继续默默地盯着德拉科不说话。

接着有一大堆道具正在飞来的路上，又或者已经飞到了床上。哈利在心里用无声咒默念着名字。这不难，这些用品在德拉科的书里都出现过，哈利留意了，并且记住了。有皮鞭、乳夹、诡异的棍状物、手铐、脚镣、颈圈……还有一些古怪的名字对应的古怪东西，咋看之下根本不知道怎么用。这些道具都在德拉科和哈利的身边降落，堆得一床都是，实在蔚为壮观。

德拉科张大嘴，他没想到对方还能来这一手。耍性子说狠话是一回事，被对方找到他的情趣用品——像是所谓的证据，并且呈现出来又是另一回事。简直就像公开处刑那么令人难堪。

“就没一件喜欢的？”哈利开始卷起衣袖，“还是说，你都玩腻了？”

“就算我玩腻了也不跟你玩！”德拉科气得发狠地用双手在哈利的腰那里乱抓，想把他掀翻。哈利双手抓住他的手腕，一下子摁在了床上，低下头对他说：“不跟我玩？那是谁先把我拐到床上的？嗯？”

“这不一样！”

“怎么个不一样法？你和其他人做全套，和我做一半，这种不一样吗？”

“Fuck，你不明白！”

“我明白，你搞完我就想跑。”哈利冷笑着，头越来越低，他说：“我倒是觉得有个道具挺适合你。”

“什么……”德拉科莫名觉得危险在靠近。

“‘Horny’。”哈利扬起嘴角，使用了一个飞来咒。

一个长方形的物体飞了过来。那是一块通体乌黑的实木木板，上面有四个洞口。中间两个略小，最外面两个稍大。外表实在平平无奇，和它的名字根本就不搭。但哈利感知到了它有魔法的力量在隐隐散发。

“一旦开始使用，对方满意之后才会重新打开，是吗？”哈利笑着问。

“……”德拉科没有回答。

“那么……”

哈利话还没说完，德拉科用额头猛地撞上他的前额，两个人的头骨发出了沉闷的响声，他们都痛得不行。哈利用手捂着头，德拉科忍痛趁机挣脱出来，连滚带爬去拿自己在床角落的魔杖。床上都是满满的情趣用品，咯得他生疼，但是他也顾不上那么多，手指快要触碰到魔杖的时候，魔杖被哈利用飞来咒弄走了。德拉科心里面骂了一句，滚了一下跌下了床，爬起来朝房门的方向逃去。还没跑几步，空气中响起嘭的一声，哈利用幻影移形在他背后出现，伸出手臂牢牢圈住他的脖子，接着再用相同的魔法把他带回床上。他们侧躺着，哈利一只手抱着他的脖子，另一只抱着他的手臂，两人都在大口地喘气。争斗加上极短时间内使用了两次幻影移形让哈利头晕目眩极了，不过德拉科也没好到哪里去。哈利用额头抵在他的后颈上，呼吸喷在他的背上，让他觉得浑身发软。

过了一会儿，德拉科听到一把声音好像是从很远的地方飘过来：“看来你真的很讨厌我。”语气像极了一头受伤的狮子。

“你该离开了……”

“行，你帮我做一件事之后，我就离开。”哈利在他耳边说。

“什么事？”德拉科被对方的喷在耳朵的呼吸搞得心烦意乱，但是他还是警惕地问。要是对方提出要他帮他口之类的要求，那他该不该……嗯？

事实是他想得太淫荡，也想得太简单了。

“一件很简单的事。”对方说。

哈利用飞来咒唤来自己的黑色手套。

“你帮我戴好，我就走。”


	13. Chapter 13

你他妈这是想要我的命。德拉科心想。但是他自问对哈利的手套和手的不正常迷恋应该掩饰得很好。对方看出来了吗？他不确定。戴手套这事在他看来和帮对方戴套没什么两样，他连想都不敢想象。

何况戴套只需要戴一根。而戴手套……fuck。他的耳根已经有点发热了。

哈利坐起来，抱起德拉科坐在他的前面。两只手从德拉科的手臂旁边伸了出来，伸到他的面前，看起来像是从后面环抱着他。手上还拿着那两个手套。

“你什么毛病？自己戴不行吗？”他想做最后的反抗。

“不行，我手疼。抓你太费力气了。”哈利语气无辜地说着，他的嘴唇靠近了一点，几乎都贴到对方的耳朵上了。

“……，”德拉科放弃了抵抗，耳朵的酥痒导致他的头皮发麻，心跳加速。他接过哈利手里的手套说，“戴完你就走……还有你的脸别贴着我耳朵……”

“好。”哈利把脸移到德拉科的脖子旁边，去聆听那里血管流动的声音。干！德拉科才发现对方的胸膛也贴得他后背紧紧的！接下来的过程更加煎熬，德拉科摸索着给他左手戴好了一根手指，哈利“嘶”的一声，说：“慢点戴，好疼啊……”德拉科翻个白眼，只好像慢动作那样一点点地给他穿上。干瘪的黑色皮手套缓慢地套入哈利的匀称洁白的长指，上面的指套变得高耸起来，在德拉科眼里显得格外色情。好不容易戴好了一只手，他觉得喉咙干涸，吞咽的时候都有点痛。贴着他脖子的哈利无声地笑了一下，伸出戴着手套的左手去碰了一下他滚动的喉结，德拉科僵了一下，但是出奇地没有开口拒绝。

那只手又碰了一下他的颈项上的动脉，再碰了一下他的颚骨、耳尖、耳朵……最后轻柔地停留在他下巴上。德拉科佯装镇定地继续自己手里的动作，但是他颤抖的手指、剧烈起伏的前胸、以及红透了的耳根出卖了他。他帮他戴完最后一根手指，两人都静止在那里，空气中只有他们的呼吸声。德拉科低着头，觉得身后哈利贴着他的地方越来越热，他的脑子也越来越迷糊。这时哈利的右手也围过来，拂过他的锁骨，对他说：“我该走了。”左手也开始轻轻摩挲他的下巴，接着说，“你不起来的话我走不了。”德拉科轻哼一声，觉得自己瘫软在他怀里，想动都动不了。

“你怎么了，没力气起来吗？”哈利低声问他。“帮我……”德拉科四肢发软，艰难地哀求道。“好的，怎么帮？”哈利捏住他的下巴，把他的头轻轻扭过来，食指和中指伸进了他的嘴里搅动着，“这样可以吗？”“呜呜！”德拉科的口腔被突然侵犯，只能发出几声模糊的哀叫。可是对方的手指和薄薄的皮革在他舌头上轻轻摩擦，敏感的神经被搅动起来，一阵阵细微的快感从那里直达下腹。他想说快帮我起来，但此刻舌尖不自觉地追逐着哈利的手指，他失去了拒绝对方的最后机会。

哈利的另一只手从德拉科的锁骨往下抚到他的胸。那里的衬衣早在之前就已撕开了一大片，胸前的肌肤在黑色衣服的衬托下白得近乎透明，哈利的手轻易就伸了进去。“你看起来还是没什么精神呢，怎么办呢？”乳尖被冰凉的皮革触碰到，很快就挺立起来。哈利捻动着那里，让手里的人发出了轻轻的呻吟声。接着他加重了点力气，大力揉搓起来。德拉科脑子轰的一声，皮革和肌肤接触之后也开始升温，胸前的两点被碾弄得发红，像是石榴的果实。下身更是被情欲折磨得肿痛。哈利一直低头看着他俊美的脸庞，在情动之后显得更加诱人，但是他半睁的灰蓝色眼睛里面尽是茫然和脆弱。哈利心里面一痛，把手指抽开，在他还半张着唇的时候俯首吻了下去。

哈利的舌头缓慢地扫过对方的舌尖，用嘴唇亲一下，然后微微变换一个角度，再舔一下，亲一下。德拉科也同样地回应着他。两人的舌尖互相慰藉，像是传达着某种难以言说的情愫。不知道什么时候金发的青年已经被推倒在床上，哈利左臂搂紧他，反手抓他的头发，吻得越来越深。黑色衬衣早就被扯走，哈利用右手把他上半身都细致地摸了个遍，然后掐着他的腰伸了半根大拇指进去裤子里，不安分地抚过他的耻毛，使得对方的喉咙滚过一串呼噜噜的声音。

德拉科伸手挤进两人之间，开始把哈利的扣子解开。这个举动惹来对方一阵低沉的喘息，并且把嘴唇滑落到他的耳朵和颈项上面。魔法的暖风盘旋了起来，德拉科下面的遮挡尽数被消去。他现在是赤身裸体的了。“嘿，”德拉科有点羞恼，“你怎么不把自己的变走？”哈利亲了他一下说，“你不是正在帮我脱吗？”德拉科脸红了一下，自暴自弃地抓对方的胸肌，又探手下去抚摸他的腹肌和人鱼线。对方回以对他臀部和大腿根部的揉搓，皮革在那些地方的触感让德拉科如饮鸠止渴，好像怎么也得不到满足。

哈利伸手滑向他的臀瓣之中，想了一下，用了一个飞来咒。

他要的东西没有飞过来。

他又默念了一次。

没有。

以前在一起的时候，除了第一次没有用之外，之后的每次总是会用到，他还记得德拉科喜欢冬青木气味的。心脏突突了几下，像是失血过多，又像是充盈了血。疑问句急切地脱口而出，像是恳求，又像是祷告。

“你家怎么没有润滑剂？”

德拉科讶异地看了他一眼，瞬间明白了对方的意思。这时他似乎恢复了一些理智，毫无温度地弯起嘴角说，“你期待什么答案？荒淫的情色作者家里居然没有润滑剂？用完了不行吗？”

哈利眼神一暗，没有再说话。他手抓住他的前端，使劲挤压了好几下，对方惊喘出声，面红耳赤。他把爱液蹭在了手套上，翻过德拉科的身体，一手压着臀部，另一只手的手指毫不犹豫地伸了进去。德拉科疼得想要曲起身体，但是却被无情地压住，后背不一会儿就沁出了一层细密的汗珠。手指带着恨意在小穴里开拓，很快就找到了记忆中的凸出，并且死命地按了一下。突如其来的快感夹杂着疼痛袭击了德拉科的神经，那一刹那他却发不出半点声音，喉咙里的哽咽像是被无形的力量堵住了。哈利伸进两根手指不停地按弄那个位置，肠液很快就分泌了出来，小穴里发出了湿腻腻的水声。酥麻的快意越来越强烈，开始的时候德拉科还咬着手不让自己发出声音，在哈利张弛有度的戳弄下，他发出浅浅的呻吟。哈利被他的声音挠得心烦意乱，咬牙忍耐着，继续耐心地亵弄着对方。为了德拉科这些甜腻至极的声音，他的手指变得温柔起来，连他自己也不自知。

德拉科的后穴湿得一塌糊涂，他无法抑止地扭动着那里，淫水流下来一直滴到了丝质床单上。他没想到哈利会指奸他，这让他觉得既羞耻又极度兴奋。他被戳弄的几欲发疯，眼看着就要登顶，嘴里发出了不成词语的音节，但是哈利还是听懂了——对方在叫自己的名字。哈利把手抽了出来，摘下手套扔得远远的。他把自己的下身松开，露出早已坚硬到疼痛的肉刃，那里已经呈现出狰狞的紫红色，暴怒的青筋蜿蜒在柱身。他双手抓起德拉科的腰臀，不动声色地在小穴附近划过，顶弄着对方的会阴，默默地看着自己的这些动作在对方身上引起的战栗。“想要吗？Dray。”他嘶哑着嗓子问。

“不……”甬道里的快感被突然抽走，德拉科伸手去抚摸自己，但是手腕马上被钳制住了。会阴被顶的感觉不亚于被人指奸，欲海里浮沉但又无法餍足。他像一条离开了水的鱼，很渴。“想要，”于是他说，“我想要……”

“你想要谁？”他的金发被人抓住，头被按到了床上。双脚跪着，屁股撅起来，这个姿势让人倍感羞辱。

“……想要你。”说这句的时候德拉科觉得心跳加速，害怕暴露了自己的真实想法。但是对方仍不满意，把他的双手拉到双脚之间，手腕和脚踝平齐，贴床放着。“Say my name,Dray.”

“我想要你，哈利。我想要你……呜呜……”德拉科几乎要痛哭出声，那个平平无奇的乌黑木板此时出现在他高高撅起的胯下，四个洞分别禁锢着他的双手和双脚。

“You’re so fucking horny.”德拉科听到对方的语气，似乎夹杂着愤怒和悲伤。他感觉自己的腰臀被人重新紧紧扣住，一根滚烫的巨物正在缓缓贯穿着自己。逐渐溃散的神识接收到另一句话，他隐隐觉得很重要的话，“但你是我的。我一个人的。”他很想问清楚这句话背后的含义。但是那人已经把整根埋入了他身体里，他没能再说出一个完整的语句。

他们连接在一起的时候，空间里的香气突然浓郁起来，几乎使人窒息。魔法蜡烛无风自动，他们的影子在烛光中摇曳激荡。最开始只能艰难地抽送，尽管好好的拓展过，但是那里和记忆中一样的紧致。直到完全操开了，后穴被狠狠撞击，德拉科觉得自己魂都要被撞飞了，呼吸也没办法好好捋顺。他断断续续地喊，“太、太快了、嗯——呜呜——哈利……哈利！”对方没有慢下来，闷哼一声拍了好几下他的臀部，清脆的啪啪声响起，雪白的皮肤马上泛起了痕迹。德拉科羞愤地夹紧了后面，哈利倒抽一口凉气，只好稍微放慢了一点。他捏几下他的软腰，用顶端蹭过他敏感的地方，并没有特别对待那里，但德拉科仍然被顶得发出了没有意义的呻吟声，汁水持续地从他们相连的地方被榨取出来，在小洞旁边打出了一层白沫。德拉科的这个姿势没法动弹分毫，只有脚趾能自由地舒展和蜷曲。在他第无数次觉得自己连胸腔都要被顶到的时候，一个巨浪扑来，他着脚趾发出了尖叫。没有被特别眷顾到的阴茎射出了浊液，喷撒在他自己的胸腹、小腿和手臂上面。卷着身体高潮实在不好受，因为胸腔被压着，头被迫埋在床上，这些都让他呼吸困难，心脏一加速就快要吐出来一样。他平缓了一下发现对方又动了起来——操他的，他还没有射。

他翻个白眼，嘴里咕哝着叫着梅林，对方猛地插了几下说：“不许你叫别的名字，就算是梅林也不行。”甬道此时极度敏感，德拉科其实想说你他妈什么毛病，但被顶几下之后发出来的是求饶的声音，“哈、利，哈利，放——开我……”“不，我还没有满意，它不会打开的。”哈利无情地拒绝。接着他开始继续浅浅深深地操着他，这次刻意地刮擦德拉科的那个点，后者的性器在挑逗下又颤颤地硬了起来，德拉科兴奋地咒骂了一声，觉得自己这样下去会被操晕的。

果然，他担心的事情发生了。哈利在他勃起之后开始毫无章法地冲撞他，仿佛他体内有一只需要对付的野兽一样。粉红的小洞变成了深红色，声音从呻吟变成从喉咙深处挤出来的浪叫。他感觉血液循环不畅，全身发麻，只剩下那一处有着深刻的感觉——既被巨物碾压又被快感重组，让他欲死欲仙。他的意识渐渐迷糊，哈利倾覆在他背上咬着他，带着疤痕的手抚慰着他的阴茎，刺激得他小穴紧绞，很快又要再次射精。哈利耸动腰身把自己尽数交给他，他也射到了对方的手里。这次高潮让他的脚开始痉挛，身体没法控制地发抖，手脚枷锁消失了，他顺势侧躺下去，手脚麻得无法动弹。他短暂地晕了过去。

德拉科昏昏沉沉地感觉有人在按摩他的四肢和后颈，然后抱着他在亲。他勉强抬眼，烛光中看见了哈利幽幽的眼神，里面有什么东西快要滴出来一样。接着他被他们之间一根异物烫了一下，马上醒了一半。他埋首在他怀里哑着嗓子说，“疼，哈利……”哈利笑了一下，轻轻触摸他那些疼痛的地方，用温暖的治愈咒缓解了他的痛楚。“对不起，Dray，”哈利拨着他的头发吻着他说，“我还想要你……”德拉科虚弱地喃喃说：“我不介意你在讣告里写出来，我是被你操死的。”

“我会温柔一点的……”哈利在他耳边说。

哈利挥手把烛光熄灭。他抱着他，胸膛贴着胸膛，把自己深埋在对方的两腿之间，又和他做了一次。两人耳鬓厮磨，缱绻得好像从来没有分开过。德拉科觉得自己轻得像一片羽毛，渐渐昏睡了过去。他隐约听见有人在他耳边说话，但是说了些什么，他并没有听见。


	14. Chapter 14

“刚才还不错，哈利波特。”  
多年前就熟悉的拖腔拖调出现了，哈利心里咯噔了一下。

德拉科昏睡了一个多小时，哈利帮他身体清洁好，找到衣柜里难得一见的银色丝绸睡衣给他穿上。感觉穿起来有点小了，也许是少年时代的睡衣了，哈利想。这该死的家伙怎么那么多黑色的衣服，没听说他家族有殡葬类的业务啊。这时金发的青年醒了，开始了他的胡言乱语。

“或许我们可以考虑做床伴，”对面的人用轻松的语调说。  
“床伴？”  
“对床伴，就是偶尔上上床，吸吸对方的老二，不过夜也没什么负担，过夜了就一起吃个早餐的那种……” “看在梅林的份上，我知道床伴是什么！”哈利崩溃地吼道。“就是你，你能不能别……”  
金发的混蛋不依不饶，补了一刀：“……像在霍格沃茨那样。”  
接着，他看到对方灰白下去的脸色，感到那个滋味没有想象中那么的好，因为这一刀也插在了他自己的心上。  
他翻了个身，侧躺着，不让对方看到自己的脸。  
“那你有很多吗，床伴？”他听见对方惨笑着问。  
“成年人，谁没有一个两个的，我相信你也有的，救世主。”德拉科没有回答他的问题。

一阵难忍的沉默后，德拉科蜷起了身体。一张温暖的被子盖在了他的身上。“我一个也没有。如果你想知道的话。”说完这句话，对方离开了这个空间，带走了房间里的最后一丝暖意。  
德拉科听见公寓的大门开了又关上。一切归于寂静。

德拉科继续昏昏欲睡地躺着。不知道过了多久，他猛地惊醒坐起，发现枕头上都是泪。  
所以现在是什么状况？他把他十一岁就暗恋的人给气走了？然后这辈子可能都不会再见面了？这世上还有比他更傻的吗？他抱着头想。  
不。不。不！  
德拉科翻下床，连滚带爬地跑出房间。  
来到玄关的时候，那里悬挂着马尔福夫妇的魔法画像，不过此刻里面空无一人，也许是去休息了，也许是藏起来了。  
“爸爸妈妈！我知道你们可能不乐意。可是我就是很爱哈利波特！就像你们爱对方那样爱！”  
没有回答。公寓的门吱呀一声自己打开了。

哈利此刻正站在公寓门外的走廊里。这一层只有他身后的这一扇门，除此之外什么也没有，包括任何楼梯和电梯。走廊的尽头有一扇窗户，装饰着雕花的栏杆和彩绘玻璃。冷风从那扇窗里灌进来，哈利瑟缩了一下脖子，走到窗边，点燃了一根烟。他俯瞰外面，发现他身处的楼层很高，楼下那片绿地似乎是海德公园。时值年尾，远处街道都亮着大大小小的灯饰，让时间一度失去了存在的感觉。只有远处河岸对面那熄灭了灯光的摩天轮提醒着他，夜已经深了。  
刚才出来的时候他在玄关看见了马尔福夫妇的画像。纳西莎面对着他，嘴角含笑。而卢修斯则侧身背对着他，似乎相当气恼。  
“波特先生。”纳西莎说。  
“我爱他。”救世主指指自己的心脏，言简意赅。  
纳西莎点点头，手轻轻扫了一下卢修斯的肩背。卢修斯哼了一声。  
门开了。哈利走了出去。  
……  
哈利想着乱七八糟的心事，其中包括怎样在这栋楼里租到一间公寓。这个时候，走廊那边的门打开了，身后响起了一声急切的呼唤：“哈利！”  
手里的烟头似乎烫了他一下，掉在了地上。哈利呆呆地回过头，发现德拉科正光着脚跑过来，还没来得及细想，怀里便撞入了一个温暖的身躯。他的臂弯箍牢，两个人紧紧地拥抱在一起。对方只穿着一件单薄的睡衣，他默默地给他的身体和脚施了一个温暖咒。德拉科笑了：“你该给我变双鞋，傻哈利。”  
“不要，”他鼻子蹭着他柔软的金发说，“这样你就会又跑走了。”  
“我以为跑走的是你，哈利。”德拉科嗫嚅道。  
哈利闻着他的发香，叹息着：“没有，我只是出来冷静一下。”紧接着他深吸一口气说：“我答应你，德拉科。”  
德拉科茫然了一下。对方的话继续钻入他的耳朵，“那就做床伴，我答应你。”  
什么？  
德拉科的心狠狠地抽痛了一下。  
“你开什么玩笑？”  
哈利苦笑一下，“我没开玩笑。反正我又不想和别人上床。不是你就不行。”  
德拉科一把推开他，看着他的翠绿眼睛。尽管他热血上涌，舌头打结，但还是结结巴巴地问：“你、你到底什么意思？”  
哈利捧着他的脸认真地说：“我的意思是无论你赋予我什么称呼都好，死对头、敌人、床伴……随便吧，我的心原来很久以前就只有你一个了——我爱你，德拉科。”  
“……”  
哈利说完之后，忐忑地等待着德拉科的回答。  
结果过了很久，德拉科好像突然回过神来说，长出了一口气说，“Damn……”  
哈利扬起眉毛，“这就是你的回应？”  
“所以作为哈利从不遵守校规的波特，你就不争取其他的称呼，我叫你做床伴就乖乖地去做吗？”德拉科恶狠狠地说。  
“那我还可以争取什么呢，有没有什么选项？”哈利的语气似乎在真诚地探讨。  
“不知道，你自己想。”德拉科耸耸肩，“现在我要吻你了。”  
德拉科把他推到墙上，疯狂地攫取着过去空白岁月里错过的所有的吻。  
过去的要他全部还回来，他流着泪想。而未来的，他终于可以慢慢期待。

——FIN——

尾声1：  
德拉科吻着哈利，从嘴唇，脖子，胸，一直吻到了下半身……  
“德拉科，这是在外面……”  
“哈利亲爱的，如果你读过了我所有的书，就应该知道我有多喜欢在外面……”  
“你他妈真是个变态。”  
德拉科轻咬了一下他，提醒对方说话客气点。  
哈利难耐地轻轻抓着他的金发。他喘息着说，“你还没说你爱我，Dray。”  
What？没看见我在忙？德拉科嘴里塞着对方的分身，心里腹诽道。  
更何况，我说过无数次了。  
在过去的九百六十八天奋笔疾书的日子里，在两百九十万或浓或淡的文字里，在记忆的点播机里回放过无数次的片段里，回忆与词句伸展出无限绵长的思念河流，交织出无穷无尽的平行宇宙，都是为了说那一句：“哈利，我爱你。”

尾声2：  
“哈利。”  
“嗯？”  
“纳威.隆巴顿死了没？”  
哈利咯咯地笑起来，“没有，亲爱的。”  
“哼，太可惜了。”  
“别这样，他帮助了我们，用他自己的方式。”  
“哼，所以如我所说，太可惜了。”  
哈利笑得停不下来，“我知道你不是这样想的。纳威是一个忠实的朋友。”

尾声3：  
“操，你能不能别这样……”  
德拉科扶额，余光扫视了一下周围，露天咖啡厅的顾客和店员正装作不在意地往这边看，经过他们身边的路人干脆放慢了脚步。  
这是二月份的第二个星期二，德拉科和纳威例行公事见面的早晨。相隔了两个月没有见面，上次他们讨论过的主题已经完成。纳威正捧着刚写完的手稿，夸张地抽泣着。他再滴一滴鼻涕在上面我就马上使用一个点火咒把手稿给烧了，德拉科心里想。  
“少年终于与过去挥别，完成了自我的蜕变。在撕裂一般的痛苦后，他也找到了和爱人相处的最佳方式……德拉科，你的描写感人至深。”纳威擦了一把眼泪，终于消停了点：“对不起，是我失态了。”  
“谢谢你在其他人脑补了一出狗男男大戏之后才回到正常人的社交状态。”  
“那么，这次我就回去仔细看完、整理意见，同时我们也一起进行下一本的主题筛选。只不过要是两个月之后再讨论可能会相隔有点久了，这一本的时间周期被突然缩短了，加上……”  
加上之前德拉科的精神状态不太好，也拖慢了这本书稿的进度。德拉科心里明白，于是他说：“我的猫头鹰重新工作了，有什么可以随时联系我。”接着他补充道，“实在着急，在这个时间段约我出来也是可以的。”  
纳威没想到德拉科这么爽快，简直膛目结舌。要知道他过去两年里可是一个隐形人，连潘西这个最好的朋友他都不愿意经常联系。  
“哦对了，隆巴顿”，德拉科看向远处，用不在意的语气说：“卢娜.洛夫古德找我给《唱唱反调》开一个专栏。主题还没确定，不过可以写我擅长的方向。”  
“真的？”  
真的。可是你再露出那种直男的表情就会变成假的了。  
“你作为我的编辑，拜托你和她一起聊聊选题的方向吧——不必叫上我了，你知道我擅长写什么。”  
“好的，没问题。感谢你的信任，德拉科。”  
很好，他今天也是毫无感情的畅销书作家。差一点他就可以功成身退了。  
“不过德拉科，《唱唱反调》可是全年龄的读物，你擅长的……”  
“你想说我只擅长写性吗？难道我没有写过……”德拉科咳嗽了一下，“……爱？”  
“我明白了，”纳威含笑点点头，“你的确擅长，而且这是个不错的方向。”  
德拉科竭力忍住自己的白眼。他说：“恕我失陪，我要去见……我的未婚夫了。”  
“替我向他问好。”  
“可是你们周五不是又要聚会了吗……算了，好吧。”  
“再见，德拉科。欢迎你也来参加周五的聚会。”  
“哼，看情况。再见，隆巴顿。”

德拉科快步走出咖啡馆，沿着河岸前行。这里的二月时节也是寒气料峭，气温和十二月并无太大的差别。但是春寒和冬冻，到底还是有些不同。他远远就看见一个高大熟悉的背影，感觉像是被施了十个温暖咒那样暖和。  
哈利正在呆呆地看着对岸的巨型摩天轮。“你又露出那种呆样子了，傻哈利。”德拉科咯咯笑着走近，哈利伸手把他紧紧抱住。“我想你了，Dray。”  
“我才离开一个多小时……”  
“我已经迫不及待地准备写寻人启事了。”  
哈利很开心地看到德拉科大笑起来。“不过说真的，从你提取给我的记忆来看，你想我的时候可不是这种表情。”德拉科擦着笑出来的眼泪说。  
哈利朝摩天轮昂昂头，“我的确在想着看完你的父母之后和你一起去坐那个新落成的摩天轮会怎么样？我们好像没有和普通情侣一样享受过这些时光。”  
说这些的时候哈利和他十指紧扣，德拉科的神色也温柔起来，“好，那就去坐。”  
“不止这个，我们还要一起做好多事情。”  
“比如，周五的聚会？”  
“那真的再好不过了，Dray。”哈利说。  
去爱。去疯。去制造无法复刻的珍贵回忆。直到有一天你会发现，demons再也近不了身。


End file.
